Death Before Sunset
by Trubie74
Summary: What if Sookie had a younger sister to help her out? To make the choices she wouldn't? How would that impact the storyline? This is my version of what would happen if Sookie had a younger sister named Sasha-Lee who was also telepathic. This is also my first story so please be kind. Eric/OC (eventually... maybe) Rated T but may become M in the future. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

** Hi, I'm a huge Southern Vampire Mysteries fan and a major fangirl of TrueBlood. But I've never quite liked how Sookie handles things. This got me thinking… what if Sookie had a younger sister to help her out? To make the choices she wouldn't? How would that impact the storyline? So this is my version of what would happen if Sookie had a younger sister named Sasha-Lee who was also telepathic.**

**This story will be a combination of Dead Until Dark and TrueBlood Season 1 as well as a little bit of my own creativity thrown in here and there. I'll try to keep the characters as normal as possible but no promises. Please keep in mind that this is my first story so it may not be as good as it could be at first. I hope to change that eventually. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Prologue:**

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

**16 Years Ago**

I wake up to Mama and Daddy fightin again. I'm not really sure what about but they seem real angry. I curled up tightly under the covers and began to count like Sookie told me to.

1 Mississippi

"I can't believe you spoke to that crackpot of a doctor without telling me!"

2 Mississippi

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with them! They ain't normal!"

3 Mississippi

"They're all wrong, my babies are just a little different… They aren't freaks!"

4 Mississippi

"You heard what her teacher said! She knew ALL the answers! She's only 5 years old for Pete's sake!"

5 Mississippi

"She got lucky that's all. They're just really smart for their ages!"

6 Mississippi

"Your crazy if you think there's nothing wrong here!"

7 Mississippi...

Crack! I jerk under the covers as the back door swings shut with a vengeance. I stay where I am waiting with baited breath for any sign of danger. After a moment the familiar rev of the engine to Daddy's truck breaks the silence. The soft patter of feet has me tentatively peeking out over the covers to peer at the door. Sookie smiles nervously at me from the doorway.

"Come on Sash breakfast time." She waves me out of bed and without a second thought I launch myself up and across the room to hug the daylights out of her. " Alright Sash, Mama says we need a break so if were on our best behavior she'll take us and Jas to the circus today!"

I can't control the excitement that begins to bubble up at the prospect. The circus. I immediately begin skipping down the hall to wake up Jason.

**4 Hours Later**

I fight like a tiger against my seatbelt in order peer out the window. I feel like I'm gunna blow up any minute with all the pent up energy I'm hiding. Why is Mama driving so slowly? Can't this dang car move any faster? Finally we pull into a spot among the sea of cars. "Sasha sweetie take your brothers hand so you don't get lost. There's gunna be a lot of people here, Sookie you take mine", Mama says with a tired smile.

I'm pulling wildly on Jason's arm in a vain attempt to get him to move faster. I've never been to the circus before! Mama says it's the greatest thing. With fire-breathers and an elephant, whatever that is. Were walking up to this big white building. I don't think it looks like the circus I seen in all the pictures but Jason says it gets better on the inside. I pull Jason along behind Mama and Sookie down this long hallway towards some big doors. There are some other people wandering about, no more than 10 or 11. I feel that annoying humming I get at school coming on. The one that makes my head hurt.

We finally reach the big, green doors at the end of the hall, it's all Jason can do to hold me back, I'm bouncing with so much excitement. A tall man with bright red hair and a bushy mustache walks up to us from a nearby table. He's wearing a bright red vest covered in polka dots and I can't help but giggle cause he looks kinda funny. Mama gives him our tickets and he pushes open the door. Finally were here! The circus! I step up behind Sookie itching to get inside and….

PAIN.

White hot pain streaking throughout my head as I jerk away from Jason to hold my hands over my ears, but I just can't seem to block it out.

So much noise, everyone talking all at once over and over, getting louder by the second. Mama's crouching down in front of me and asking if I'm alright before I even realize I'm crying. _"Sasha! take a deep breath!" _I hear Sookie shout over the roar of noise. "I can't!" I screech and Mama gives me a weird look while taking my hand and says "Sasha-Lee you calm down now alright? Your just excited, take a deep breath."

"But Mama it hurts!" I shriek. "Sasha-Lee Stackhouse you stop this racket this instant!, or were going right back out to the car." Mama scolds. Why is she mad? Doesn't she hear it? Why does she never hear it?

"No!" I begin to scream as the noise gets louder and louder by the second. Why does nobody else ever hear it but Sookie? "Mama lets take her back outside to calm down" Jason tries to reason over my incessant shouting. Mama scoops me up and hauls me back down the hall without another word.

"Sookie knows!, Sookie knows!" my voice echos down the corridor. But Sookie doesn't say a word. I hate her so much right now.

The noise begins to dim as we get farther away.

And than finally… Quiet.

We sit outside for awhile until Mama realizes I won't be able to go back inside. Looking more annoyed than I've ever seen her and a little freaked out she leads us back to the car to go home. Once were situated in our seats, Sookie leans over and whispers "I'm sorry but Mama and Daddy don't even know. I told you this already. They don't believe us." I give her my best glare although the effect is ruined by the leftover tears and turn to stare petulantly out the window. Hands fisted in my purple jumper, I watch solemnly as the large, white building fades into the distance. It's not like I care or anything…. Circus' aren't that cool anyway.

After that, Mama never took me to the Circus anymore. Said, it wasn't worth the trouble. Over the next few months that became her answer to a lot of things. The Zoo, two school field trips, even the family reunion. Daddy just insisted I was the problem child and most of the time Sookie wasn't much better. But the truth was that Sook was just better at hiding it than me.

Exactly one year later Mama and Daddy died in a flash flood. Over the years Sookie became more reserved and I lashed out by ditching school, fighting and arguing. The truth is that when you hear all the terrors of the world everyday all day, you tend to have trouble holding in all that sadness, all that rage.

**Hey so this was just a little something I thought up in order to introduce Sasha's character. It just seemed like something that might happen when you're a telepathic child who isn't really sure what you are yet. Pease let me know what you think, constructive criticism and spelling corrections are welcome. Also if you have any plot suggestions I'd love to hear them and will definitely consider them. I hope you enjoy my story.**

**- Trubie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so here's chapter one and it begins right before the beginning of season one. I've never been very good at writing first chapters because I don't usually know how to start them off so… we'll just see how this goes.**

**Anything written in **_Italics _**is either the point of view for the chapter or someone's thoughts being read by Sasha-Lee or Sookie.**

**Sookie is 25 yrs. old.**

**Sasha-Lee is 21 yrs. old.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Chapter 1:**

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

When I found out they were real I was ecstatic. I always was a huge fan of fiction novels you see, mostly fantasy and science fiction. I ate up anything supernatural I could get my hands on. I read the entire Harry Potter series in under a week. I guess my love of mythology and the supernatural stemmed from my personal experiences. I mean, if my sister and I could do the impossible, if we could read the minds of others, than who was to say there wasn't something else crazy and unbelievable running around out there? So when they came out on television, or "Came out of the coffin" as the news people were calling it, I wasn't really surprised. Thrilled beyond belief, yes, but not surprised.

I remember exactly how it happened.

**Flashback:**

Gran and I were sitting on the couch watching the news. Or more like Gran was watching and I was zoning in and out. Sookie was upstairs getting dressed for work. Jason had stopped by for lunch and was currently rummaging through the refrigerator. Our cat, Tina was perched lightly on the arm chair observing us all with those judging cat eyes of hers. Overall it was a pretty average afternoon.

It began rather subtly to be honest. A women with pale skin, light blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and wearing a pink pant suit appeared on the screen. She had some light make-up on, nothing over the top and some modest jewelry. Overall she looked like a fairly pleasant person.

Not that I really cared or anything. I was to busy humming the tune to Friends and fiddling with Gran's charm bracelet. (I collect charm bracelets and hers particularly fascinated me. I'm just glad she din't get weirded out when I lifted her arm up to see it better.)

Good evening everyone, my name is Nan Flanagan. I'm here today to tell you all something very important. Something that effects everyone and may truly shock you." Nan took a deep breath to steady herself and I felt my eyes drifting up toward the screen of their own accord.

Something important huh? Well this ought to at least be semi amusing. I straightened up in my chair a bit and focused on the screen.

"I am sure the majority of you are at least a tiny bit familiar with the mythology of vampires. Well I am here to tell you that we are not mythology. We do in fact walk among you. We have chosen now to reveal ourselves because of recent break throughs in the creation of synthetic blood. This synthetic blood can sustain us perfectly and you no longer have any reason to fear us. We are not a threat." At this point her smile disappears and she looks directly at the camera. I had the feeling that if she could, she would be looking into my very soul.

"I'm sure some of you are currently laughing and thinking to yourselves that this is some elaborate hoax. Just a big joke. Well your wrong."

"My name is Nan Flanagan..." I was on the edge of my seat now watching the screen intently. "Jason, Sookie, come down here." Gran called. "You may want to see this."

I could hear their footsteps moving through the house to find out what was so interesting.

"…I am 816 years old, and I am a vampire."

With that her fangs descended with a resounding click.

The silence was so profound, you could have heard a pin drop.

Than as if a bomb had gone off, the world seemed to spring to life.

"I knew it!" I hollered with a triumphant grin. Never mind that I had had my money on leprechauns being real, vampires existed! Real bona fide vampires! Jason was laughing his butt off behind the couch, while wiping his hands, greasy from cooking, on his shirt. "Thats one hell of a prank their pulling. Good one." Sookie and Gran for their parts, were bickering over what this could all mean.

On the TV screen, a man had come up and was trying to usher Vampire Nan off the set. I blink and it's as if she had jumped around him without me seeing. She was now on the other side of the room. Some poor lady was screaming in the background about the bible and "God save us all". Psssshhhh what a wimp. This was the coolest thing since that last Elvis sighting.

Gran, muttering about pranks, changed the channel. And again, and again, and again, and again. Good golly gosh they were everywhere. Whether it was Vampire Nan or some other guy, they all had fangs and they were all announcing their vampire status. On every channel people were freaking out.

This was really happening.

Vampires were real.

Freaking Awesome.

**Present Time:**

Sookie and I had been on the look out for one of them the fanged myth-busters that they were. So I knew what her was the second he walked into the bar.

Sookie and I were working the evening shift and it was around 7:30ish when it happened. I had just gotten off my break and was standing over to the right of the bar by the pool table. Some sad redneck had drunken one to many and spilled his tables pitcher of beer all over himself and the floor. Sookie was busy taking orders and freaking out the tourist kid and Dawn was to good for this sort of work or whatever so here I am. On my knees with a damp rag cleaning it all up.

I smirk to myself as I hear the kids reaction to Sookie answering his thoughts. It's the little moments like that that really make me proud to be telepathic. The mental feel of the bar was pretty average for a week night. _"beer, sex, football, gossip, etc." _When all of a sudden _"No."_ rings out clear as daylight from the bar. My head snaps up to stare at my Boss, Sam Merlotte, who had been previously mixing drinks and shooting the breeze with the locals.

Normally I wouldn't pay much attention to a strong thought like this. Some people just broadcast louder than others, but this was Sam we were talking about. First off, Sookie andI had a rule. Never read your boss's mind. Ever. It's not really good for the atmosphere of the work place. Second of all, I can never hear Sam. The one and only time I did try to read his mind was at the interview for the job and all I got were fuzzy images and emotions. it had been very strange.

So hearing something so clearly from Sam was rare. And thats why I knew something was up.

I followed his line of sight over to Sookie's section. There in one of the middle booths along the front windows sat a man. If you could call him that.

He was around 5' 10" with tousled dark brown hair, a sharp nose and deep brown eyes. He's very pale and wearing a white semi button down shirt with a light brown almost tan jacket on over it and grey pants. There appears to be nothing out of the ordinary… except, there is.

Sam would never react like that without a reason. He's to level headed for that.

I peer more closely at him from my spot across the bar. Sookie's wandered up to him at this point and is currently flashing her pearly whites at him. Taking his order and trying to making conversation it looks like. he smiles politely but his face seems rather… old for someone so young. As if he's seen more than he should have. Blank. Emotionally, he looks rather blank as well.

I can't put my finger on it but there's just something off about this guy. Without even thinking about it I dive right on in.

Nothing.

Not a peep.

No images, emotions, or errant thoughts.

Just silence.

I almost fall over I'm so surprised. Who is this guy? Oh gosh, maybe he's a vampire! It's about time we got one of those buggers around here. Sookie was starting to think it was never going to happen. I causally slip into her mind next. Trying to be as un-intrusive as possible

_"Wow this guys good looking. But he's different. Different how? Maybe I could just look really quick and see what his deal is. No, no that would be rude. His skin is so pale… it almost seems to glow…"_

Ha,Sookie has no idea who she's talking to. Well shit. I watch forlornly as the Rat couple casually lean over the booth to put their to cents in. Poor Sookie. Maybe if I beat Mack he'll stop looking at Sook's chest. Nah, Sookie hates it when I do stuff like that. Plus I haven't gotten into an actual serious fight since high school. And toward the end of my education most of these fights were for the kick boxing team. ( I lashed out a lot in school. Kickboxing was a way for me to cope with the frustration while practicing blocking during physical contact. A win, win situation if you ask Gran. Which most people do.)

Yeah I think I'll let her handle this one. That smile of her's has people thinking were crazy enough without my intervention. sookie makes her way over to the bar, her back rigid, and I hop up and swagger over to meet her there.

"Interesting night?" I ask slyly as I lean on my elbow at the bar about two feet away from Sam. I know he's listening in but I really don't care.

"And the nights still young." She counters with a 'here we go' expression. Her eyebrows up toward her hairline.

_"Sister, you have no idea." _I think back at her as I glance at our unlikely section inhabitants.

**Well, there's chapter one, I hope you all like it. I'm still trying to figure out how long I should make the chapters, so let me know. Was it too short? Too long? Am I rambling? Please review and let me know what you thought. Also if you see an spelling mistakes or if I get a fact wrong let me know. Your input is most welcome. I hope to get chapter 2 up sometime this week maybe but that may change depending on my schedule. Have a lovely day everyone!**

**- Trubie**


	3. Chapter 2

** Hello all, I would like to thank you for your positive reviews. I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer from now on since the actual storyline is starting. Just to clear this up, this story will NOT be Sookie/Eric but instead, It will most likely be Eric/OC later on (possibly). It will also start out with Sookie/Bill but that may change in the future. Sorry to disappoint any of you who were hoping otherwise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Chapter 2:**

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

"Hey Sash, can you watch my section? I'm going on break. Thanks girl!" and I lean there against the bar with my eyebrows in my hairline as Dawn saunters out the back door. Well ok than. Sookie gives me a small smile before turning around, straightening her back and briskly walking back toward our new favorite table. _"Wish me luck." _She thinks at me, as she arrives at her destination. Mack immediately stares at her chest like it holds the secrets of the universe or something. Yeah, she's going to need it.

DING! "order up hooka", I twirl around, my hair narrowly missing whipping Sam in the face. I can't help but snicker at his expression as I beam at Lafayette who just winks at me. "Well at least someone's having a nice time, watcha got for me? It smells delicious." I ask him as I park myself in front of the kitchen window. "The lovely house chili with special sauce. Table three girl, and best not make'm wait. They lookin' feisty." "Lucky me", I mutter as I heft the tray up into the air and make my way across the room, apologizing quickly to Sam as I go because of his near death experience with my hair.

Five men around the ages twenty to twenty-three are sitting at the table when I get there. They're dressed kinda ruggedly, like they've been working all day. I recognize two of them from Jason's work crew but I haven't a clue what their names are. "Here you are boys, the best chili in town. Dig in." I flash them my brightest smile and tighten my shields as one of them leers at me. I can't complain though. I've still got it better off than Sookie. I turn to see that my favorite red head, Arlene, has just seated a family of four in my temporary section.

Smiling like a loon, I skip over and tap my pen on my pad to announce my presence.

"Well hi ya'll. My name is Sasha-Lee and I will be your server this evening. What can I get ya to start with?"

The two kids, one an adorable little girl about the age of seven dressed in a jean dress and stripped stockings and the other a boy about the age of 13 in a Transformers t-shirt and sweats, both glance at their parents, waiting for the ok to speak to the waitress. How cute.

With a nod from Mommy, the girl goes first. " I, I want a burger pwease." Oh my god I think I may just die of cuteness.

"You bet ya kiddo!" I smile warmly down at her.

"And what can I get a fine young gent like yourself?" I turn an inquisitive eye on the sibling.

The boy turns pink and opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

I was wrong.

Now, I'm going to die of cuteness. Sometimes I forget just how much I LOVE kids. They're just so dang cute.

After I finish taking their orders I decide to check on Sookie as I hand in their order.

Well shit.

Denise is being undeniably rude while asking for a pitcher of beer, Mack is practically praying to her chest like it's a gift from God, Vamp man is still looking aloof and unaffected, and Sookie, poor dear Sookie, looks like her skin is going to crack in half from all that smiling.

That's it.

TIme to be awesome.

I whisk a pitcher away from the bar and strut my way over, a woman on a mission, till I reach Sookie.

Here we go.

I "accidentally" bump into Sookie and "accidentally" trip and "accidentally" pour the ENTIRE pitcher ALL OVER Mack's concert t-shirt.

And their reactions were pretty sweet. As expected.

_"Holy shit, not my new shirt, I just had that washed, Denise is going to be so pissed, that stupid bitch she's even worse than her sister…"_

_"She totally did that on purpose, even though he deserved it, starring at her chest like that, stupid cheat I knew I couldn't trust him…"_

_"Oh my god, you did not just do what I think you did. Sasha I love you."_

Of course what the entire bar heard was simply "WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH!"

But I digress.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here! Sookie go get them a towel while I get you some more beer. It's on the house!" I speed talk at them as I whirl and sprint off for the bar. Sam's starring at me like he knows I did it on purpose. (And he probably does, he's known me long enough.)

What a waste of free beer, I think as I refill the pitcher at the tap near the phone.

Still worth it.

I can feel Mr. Fangs' eyes burning into the back of my skull.

I glance discreetly at him from under my lashes. What is this!? Is that amusement I see?! Well Well Well, I must say, emotion looks good on him. He should wear it more often. Oops! shit. He caught me looking. Dang. This whole not hearing thoughts thing is going to be complicated. I'm calling it right now. Although the idea of getting away with my usual crap sans mental warning looks fun.

I glance up again to see him still starring at me.

I meet his gaze.

Hold it…

Raise one eyebrow dramatically…. and blink surprised as he does the same.

Well than.

Challenge excepted.

"Sasha, Sookie, come here for a sec?" Sam calls as he heads back to his office. I sigh and shoot Sookie a look as she crosses the room. _"You just had to do it, didn't you. Why can you never control yourself? I thought we were getting better at this." _We ignore the looks were receiving from the people as we pass the bar. _"Well excuse me for trying to be a good sister. And last time I checked, you seemed pretty thrilled about it." _Her eyes widen as we arrive at Sam's door which is ominously shut. _"You were reading my mind?! Sasha! Thats rude!" "Just because you refuse to use yours doesn't mean I can't use mine."_

We both take a deep breath and she opens the door. Sam is sitting at his desk looking rather exasperated as he runs his hand through his hair. "Don't look so stressed Boss-man, you're gunna give yourself wrinkles." I wink as I plunk myself down in his cozy arm chair. Ahhhh like sitting on a cloud…

"No Sasha, you're going to give me wrinkles. And gray hairs at the rate your going."

1… 2… 3… "Sam, let me explain." and Big Sis steps up to the plate.

He swivels (oh how I love that word!) around to face Sookie. "Alright Cher, shoot, what happened?"

"Mack and Denise were being inappropriately rude. But she didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yes I did."

"Shut up Sasha." They both say in unison. Well if thats how its going to be…

"Look Sam," I insert despite Sookie's hurried glances, "I made a bad decision. What's new? I already apologized and I'll pay for any damage to Rat faces shirt. No harm done."

Sam takes a deep breath and glances at the ceiling. Asking God for patience. I know this because I can hear him, but, not the point.

"Alright fine, but don't let it happen again. And that pitchers coming out of your tips!"

I beam at him "You got it Boss-man!" turning to Sookie, "Come on Sook, lets leave Sam to do his important Boss stuff." I grab her by the arm and drag her back out toward the main dining area.

When we arrive back, it is to something most disturbing. The Rat couple and Mr. Fangs are gone. But whats worse, they didn't even tip. Jerks…

I drop my shields as Sookie glances around trying to spot them.

_"Come on, Come on, we don't got all night. I can't wait to buy that new mini skirt with the money…"_

Holy crap on a cracker. The Rats are drainers! Why am I not as surprised as I should be? Oh well. I stare at Sookie to see that she heard it too. Good. Maybe now that were going to save her boy toy she'll realize that telepathy is useful.

"Hey Arlene? Can you watch my section for a second? We'll be right back. Were just taking an early break." Sookie calls as she shucks her apron and dumps it on the nearest bar stool. I walk up to brother dearest whose sitting at a booth by the window with his new flavor of the evening.

"Hey Jason," I say casually. " do you still have that chain out in the bed of your truck?" Dye job glares at me as if interrupted something important. Well too bad.

"Course I do. Why?" He takes in the look in my eyes. " You itching for a fight Sash?"

"Why of course not. What makes you say that?" Sookie joins us looking determined and minus her earrings and apron. "You gunna need some help?" he asks next looking honestly concerned now that he see's were both in on this.

"Nah, we got it under control." Sookie answers, her eyes on the exit.

And out the door we go.

Once I nab the chain from Jason's blue truck, I quickly meet up with Sookie in the middle of the parking lot. I stay quiet, allowing her to focus for once as she scans for the Rat couple.

_"They're over in the bushes on the left side of the building. Toward the end of the parking lot. You ready?" _She thinks at me._ "Hell yeah, lets do this."_

We make our way over quietly, always listening to see if they will hear us coming. My back now pressed up against the side of a random truck, Sookie on my left, I peek around and drop my shields completely. They've got him on the ground with silver over his wrists, neck and ankles. Smoking slightly in the silver infected places, his face is contorted in pain. Ouch, that's gotta suck. Mack is on his left putting villas of blood away and Denise is on his right, down by his foot. She's checking over the needle, getting ready to switch containers it looks like.

Time to get this show on the road. _"You take Mack, I'll get Denise." _She thinks at me. I nod in agreement and, tightening my grip on my chain I surge forward. Thwack! Mack lets out a howl as I whip right between the shoulder blades. I see Sookie rush Denise but I don't have time to focus on her right now because Mack is getting back up. I move back to give myself more room to work with as he stumbles to his feet. Sookie lets out a yelp as Denise back hands her and it's all the distraction Mack needs to ram me. I drop my chain As I land square on my back, the gravel digging into my skin.

He brings his fist back readying to punch me but hesitates as he stares into my eyes. Wrong move. I swiftly bring my right knee up and into his ribs. Using his pain to my advantage I shove him off and onto his own back as I'm now the one on top. Sadly for him, I don't hesitate and proceed to sock him hard in the jaw. Again, and again.

He groans and goes limp for a bit underneath me. I push to my feet and make for Mr. Fangs, the sound of Sookie wrestling with Denise an erratic theme music. Dropping to my knees I immediately begin removing the cords, viles, and chains as he hisses in pain, his eyes screwed shut. Suddenly theirs a loud movement behind me and I whirl to see Mack on his feet and charging at me again. Before I can even react Sookie is there, chain in hand and swinging it like a lasso. With a shriek she lets it fly and it miraculously wraps around Mack's neck, bring him down.

Denise grabs him up and starts to drag him towards her car but quickly gives up and leaves him, swearing at us the whole way. Mack puts his all into it as he trips after her.

"You alright?" Sookie asks as she drops down next to me, pulling the chains up and off as she goes. "Peachy." I reply my eyes on the bag of blood. "Thats soooooo gross. People drink that?"

A loud revving draws our attention back up to the enemy. Denise had gotten Mack into the car and is now skidding out toward us. With a loud eep of surprise I shove Sookie out of the way before grabbing Mr. Fangs and dragging him swiftly to safety. Both of us breathing hard, we stare as the Rats tare out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Well that was fun." I exhale with a shaky laugh.

"Not really." A deep south accented voice says from below me. We both look down to see that Mr. Fangs is awake and looking right at us.

"Well hello there." Sookie says and I grin.

**Alright now things are about to get interesting. Please review, spelling corrections and criticisms are most welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

** I think I may do the next chapter in someone else's p.o.v. What do you all think? Any suggestions as to who it should be? I'm thinking Sookie but maybe not. This chapter was a little rushed so I apologize if it seems that way. By the way, a friend of mine by the name of **georgeweasley16 **has recently begun her own first fan-fiction story. It's called **Hogwarts and Beyond with the Weasleys'**. If any of you are interested in Harry Potter stories with OC's in them, than please feel free to check her's out. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Chapter 3:**

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

My eyes slip over to Sookie of their own accord. Uh oh. She is definitely smitten with this guy. Turning back I size him up. He looks decent enough but that doesn't mean much. For all I know he could be a stalker or something. I mean technically he has been a mass murder for the last God knows how many years. He's definitely not one of those Veggie Vamps like in Twilight. Can vampires even survive off of animals in reality? No because than they wouldn't need True Blood. Maybe it's a life choice? I wonder if he'd tell me if I asked him. Nah, maybe I'll Google it later…

I blink, coming back from my own little world to see that Mr. Fangs has already begun to heal and is looking at Sookie expectantly. Apparently I missed part of the conversation while off in La La Land.

"So, um, I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse and this is my little sister Sasha-Lee. What's your name?" she asks while batting her eyelashes at him in a bashful yet playful sort of way. He responds by giving her an intense yet curiously interested look. I think I may vomit.

"So whats your name?" She asks him as she moves to sit in a crouch next to me.

"Bill." he answers, dead serious and I can't help but snicker at Sookie as She starts giggling. "Bill? Your name is Bill? I was expecting Antwon or Vernon. But Bill? Vampire Bill? What kind of a vampire name is that?" Now I'm really laughing as he raises that eyebrow of his and stares at us like we have three heads.

It's not our fault his name is stupid.

All of a sudden Sookie is all up in his space which is surprising because she isn't usually the one to make the dum decisions. "I can't hear you!" She gasps and I roll my eyes. Took you long enough sis.

I have finally had enough of this conversation.

"Do you want us to call 911 or something? How are you feeling?" I intervene before they start jumping each other, which, by the way they are looking at each other, won't be very long from now.

"No I do not require their services. You should not have risked yourselves to save me like that. You could have been harmed." Bill answers in a bored tone as he literally drags his eyes over to me and is that sexism I'm sensing?

"I reckon your not to happy about being saved by a women let alone two." Sookie responds and apparently I'm not the only one who picked up on that. "Look, we really need to get back to work seeing as neither of us is actually on break right now." I say as I hop to my feet and reach for Sookie but she just bats my hand away.

"The blood, you may have it if you like, in exchange for your assistance." He addresses us both but his eyes are all for Sookie. "I beg your pardon!" "What? Ew!" We both say and in unison and I can't believe he just offered that. " You can keep it thank you very much." I snap. I'm not usually this short with people but this guy's sending off bad vibes.

"Are you sure?" he tries and fails to make his voice sound alluring. " I hear it is great for human health. And it's great for your sex life as well. It will increase your libido." He's really looking to get socked as he continues to ogle my sister. "Well I'm as healthy as a horse and I have no sex life to speak of so…" She really did not just say that. Her eyes widen as she realizes she just said that out loud. Oops.

"Were just fine thanks, glad your ok, nice meeting you come back again soon!" I rush as I again make a grab for Sookie's arm. But of course she swats at me like I'm no more than a fly.

_"I want to get out of here this guy is giving me the creeps!" I_ think at her but she ignores me._ "Dang it Sook I know you can hear me!" _Still no response. So that's how it's gunna be.

"Your very calm around me, most humans are more weary." Unfortunately were not as smart as most humans. "Aren't you afraid I'll bit you?" Is he for real?

Sookie just smiles and says "Well I'm prepared" as she raps the silver chains around her neck and passes the other to me. I hold it like I did the one from the truck. At the ready in case he decides he wants to get his ass kicked.

"But their are other places I might bite…" His voice takes on a sultry tone. "For instance there is a particular artery in the groin area that I find most delicious." their eyes are locked together now. "Watch your mouth and quite eye fucking my sister." I mutter. "Sash!" Sookie admonishes but she's smiling and responding to his 'flirting', if it can even be called that, as if I had never spoken.

"I meant no disrespect Sally-Lou. I beg your pardon." He answers, for the first time REALLY looking in my direction. "It's Sasha-Lee" I correct but am interrupted by Sookie.

"Oh no its fine. We completely understand." She bats her eyelashes again and where the hell did her intelligence go?! Honestly it's as if she's become the person everyone believes her to be. A total ditsy blonde. I'm getting really sick of being ignored as they continue to stare into each others eyes like their lives depend on it.

"What are you?" he demands abruptly as he pushes to his knees to better look her in the eye. "Uh, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and uh, I'm a waitress." "Yes but what ARE you?"

"None of your beeswax buddy." I snap as I FINALLY haul Sookie to her feet and begin to FINALLY drag her back to the bar.

"Goodnight."

"Nice talkin to ya." I call over my shoulder but he's already gone. Off to do whatever it is vampires do I suppose. Not like I care or anything… because, you know, I was suppose to have the last word! But whatever… Out of the corner of my eye I just manage to glimpse what looks like a collie disappearing around the bar. Shaking my head I slip back inside.

**Later Tonight**

I pull my bike up into the driveway to park off by the shed like usual. Sookie's car is not far off to the side so she must have beat me home. As I pull my helmet off and glance at my bike I notice a HUGE scratch going down the side. WTH? Who dares to harm my baby?! She's a 2008 Harley Davidson Soft-tail FLSTF Fatboy. I got her secondhand for a hell of a lot cheaper than she's worth in my opinion. She just needed a little fixing up is all. I'm just glad I don't have to get Sookie to drive me anymore when I wanna go places.

I kneel down to get a better look at my baby. It could be worse but I'll have to get something to buff that out. Sighing, I turn and make my way across the yard and up into the house. There's a light on in the kitchen and I head towards it to find Gran and Sookie snacking while already gossiping about Vampire Bill.

"Did you see his fangs?" Gran asks animatedly and I smile at how interested she's in at something that would make most ladies her age faint from shock. Only Gran.

"He was very mysterious and a real gentleman!" Sookie breaths and I feel like I'm at one of those slumber parties where we talk about boys.

"Do you like him? I wonder if you'll see him again!" Gran gushes.

"Well he gave me the heebie-jeebies." I cut in as I make for the fridge, swooping in to peck Gran on the cheek as I go.

"Your just saying that because he only had eyes for me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Bite me." I shout before snatching her candy bar and bolting up the stairs. I'm immature. Sue me.

"Your going to get me another one of those!" She calls as I stroll into my room munching on the chocolate the whole way.

"Not likely!" I holler back.

My room is the only room on the second floor thats actually used for something besides storage. Sookie and Gran's rooms are both opposite each other in the hall downstairs. I don't really mind being up here by myself though. There's less chance of someone walking in on me and I have more space for my stuff since Sookie doesn't like it up here and Gran only comes up here occasionally.

I rifle through my closet before settling on an old Captain America t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. After change I make my way into the bathroom to continue my nightly ritual. I can't help but exhale in relief as I let my hair down after brushing my teeth. I hate putting it up, it makes my head hurt. I pause to stare into the mirror hanging off my bathroom door.

I have shoulder length medium brown hair that's really wavy no matter what I do with it. My hair has a mind of it's own and just won't be tamed. I'm starring into my eyes just looking at the dark green mixed with flecks of gold here and there. I think my eyes are my best asset but who knows. I blink and take in my full body as I step back to open the door. I'm about 5'3 and in pretty good shape since I go for a run each morning. Nothing Olympics worthy, just a few miles. Than I do some push-ups and get ready for the day. The exercise is just a habit I picked up in high school while training for cross country in the fall, kick-boxing in the winter, and track in the spring.

Sports always help me get all that pent up energy out instead of blowing up at people like I used to.

Now finally in bed I stare up at the ceiling. I thought meeting a vampire would be awesome but I really didn't like that guy. He just sent out major sketch master vibes. Maybe I'm just paranoid because of the Rat incident but I really didn't like the way eh was starring at Sookie. Not as if he found her interesting or attractive but as if she was an object. Something new to acquire. Eh, what do I know. I roll over and close my eyes, letting myself drift off into dream land, images of Dark-eyed vampires and collies haunting my mind.

**The Next Day**

I come stumbling in the back door, sweat dripping down my body as I make a bee line for the fridge. Grabbing a water bottle and downing the entire thing I glance at the clock. 12:00, lunchtime. I turn and make my way into the rest of the house to find Gran at the phone and Jason and Sookie at the table. Jason glances up from his sandwich to take in my appearance. Hair up, Sports bra, shorts, and running sneakers. I can feel my muscles exhaling in relief. I may have pushed myself a little too hard this morning.

"You're never going to believe what happened!" Gran swings around from the phone a shocked look in her eyes.

That nice young girl that works over at the Grabit Kwik was murdered! Oh, what was her name? Mary? Mina?" Jason speaks up before she can work herself into a tizzy. "Maudette Pickens?" He gets a little pale and stares down at the floor as Gran nods in confirmation. Well thats strange… I eye him thoughtfully.

"That's terrible, when did it happen?" Sookie asks momentarily forgetting her lunch.

"Last night," Gran answers. "They're saying she was strangled! I can't believe it. A murder! In Bon Temps!"

"Yeah well I bet that new vampire did it." Jason mutters.

"Why him?" I ask, sipping quietly at my water as I lean back against the counter.

"Jason! Shame on you for blaming just cause he's different! He would never do such a thing!" Sookie defends vehemently.

"Yeah well I know for a fact Maudette's been with one of those fingers. And he's the only one around so.." He trails off glaring at Sookie.

"But she was strangled right? So why wouldn't the vampire just drain her instead?" I ask, my curiosity piked.

"Hell if I know, but she was one of those Fang-bangers for sure." I eye Jason intently. He's starting to look a little panicky. Did he? Nah, he doesn't have it in him I think.

"What's a fangbanger?" Gran questions.

"Someone who obsessed over vampires. Kinda like fangirls but worse." I say. Jason clears his plate abruptly and makes for the door. His back is rigid now._ "He definitely knows something." _I think to Sookie.

She immediately hops up after him.

Sighing I drop my shields and listen as Jason snaps Sookie back out of his head. "Don't you do pull that with me! I'm your brother!" Echos back through the house to me and Gran followed by the resounding whack of the front door. Did Sookie actually think that would work? Will she never learn stealth? But I'm not really paying attention to that as I slowly make my way into the front room and upstairs to take a shower.

I'm to busy thinking about what I did hear before he ran out.

_"Ah God, what if they think it was me? Hell what if it was me? When I left she wasn't movin'''… No! She was probably fine… Oh God…"_

Oh God is right I think as I stop to pet Tina at the top of the stairs.

Jason may be a killer and if he isn't... well than…

We may all be in danger.

** Review please! Let me know what you think! Spelling correction, constructive criticisms, and your opinions are always welcome! My inspiration to write comes from all of you! If you have any suggestions or plot ideas than please say so! Have a lovely day everyone!**

**- Trubie**


	5. Chapter 4

**I figured Sookie's p.o.v. would be easy to start with but I may do other ones in future chapters. Just a warning, this chapter contains violence which may be considered graphic. I'm going to make a line when the violence starts so if this is a trigger for you than please just skip down to the next line and pick up from there. So, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Chapter 4:**

_Sookie's p.o.v._

"I'm home, anybody here?" I call as the screen door smacks behind me. I quickly deposit my purse and keys on the table before making my way toward the sound of the television.

I round the corner to find Sasha sprawled out like a cat on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn on the arm chair next to her. Her eyes are glued to the tv as Sheldon form the Big Bang Theory plays the bongos. Seriously, why does she watch this crap?

"Did you even hear me?" I ask as I position myself in front of the tv with a sigh.

"Hey! move it!" She tries to lean around me and using her distraction to my advantage, I grab the remote.

"Sookie! Not cool!" she glares noncommittally at me as she tries to snatch the it back.

"Too bad, I need to talk to you." I turn and switch the tv off with a faint click of the remote before I turn back and pick up her popcorn. Her eyes follow it like her life depends on it as I move it to the floor. Her eyes flick between the popcorn and myself for a moment as if to make sure I'm going to leave her precious snack alone now. God help me.

She stares at me for a full minute before glancing at the black screen of the television. Than she sighs and snuggles deeper into the couch before resting her eyes back on me, resignation in her gaze.

"This better be undeniably awesome if you're going to make me miss my favorite episode." She mutters.

"Well it is so shut up and listen to me already!" I snap. She just huffs in response, her eyes drifting back to the popcorn.

"Bill came into Merlotte's again tonight."

"Vampire Bill or Hillbilly Bill from over on Grant road?"

"Vampire Bill." Now THAT got her attention. She sits up a little straighter, her eyes momentarily leaving her precious popcorn.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what happened? Did he get attacked again? Anything interesting? Did you see his fangs? Did he..."

"Sasha!" I shout in between laughter cutting off her incessant chatter before she starts speaking so fast I can barely understand her.

"What? I was just asking." I chuckle, ah Sash…

"I sat and talked with him a bit about Gran's club. He asked me to meet him tonight in Merlotte's parking lot after they close to discuss it more. Isn't this great? Gran's going to be thrilled!"

"You're going to the bar tonight."

"Yup."

"Alone."

"Yes."

"To meet up with a guy you barely know."

"Uh huh."

" Where no one else will be around to hear you scream?"

Now I see what she's getting at. "Sash it will be fine, he's a perfect gentleman! Nothings going to happen, you need to stop being so paranoid!" I can't believe she's even suggesting southern gentleman like Bill would ever try something like that! I turn to look out the window as the rain begins to hit the glass. It's only suppose to be a light shower, so hopefully it will pas before I have to meet Bill. To think that she would even consider that!

I turn back to see Sasha stretch out off the couch, arm out in a desperate attempt to reach the popcorn without moving her lazy ass. She has such a look of concentration on her face as she reaches that I laugh out loud. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I would think it was obvious Sookie." She grunts as the tips of her fingers just barely skim the rim of the bowl.

I reach my foot out and gently knock the bowl out of her reach,causing her to fall face first off the couch and onto the floor. Laughing so hard I can't breath I watch as she army crawls over to the bowl and hugs it to herself as she begins munching on it again. Situating herself in a sitting position against the couch, she glares at me.

"Very mature Sookie, very mature."

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah but were not talking about me now are we?"

"Touch'e."

"Thats what I thought. So, back to your original problem. The way I see it, you only have two options." She inspects a piece of popcorn as she talks.

"Option #1. You don't go and meet him because it's a stupid idea that only a very stupid person would make. You are not a stupid person," she places the popcorn in her mouth, "but you are a stubborn one. So it looks like were going to have to go with option #2 instead."

"And what, pray tell is option #2?"

"I go with you." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Heck no! You are not coming with me!"

**Merlotte's Parking Lot**

**Two Hours Later**

"I can't believe you came with me." I grumble as I kick a rock around with my shoe.

Were off by the back door, around the corner and out of sight from Sam's place. Sasha's in a pair of dark denim shorts with a brown belt, brown sandals, a dark blue, red and gray button up tank top and earring with multiple bracelets on each wrist. Over it all, she wears her medium brown leather jacket that she's so fond of. She's leaning back across from me against her bike, which she insisted on bringing instead of just riding with me. Still in nothing but my uniform I shiver at the slight breeze wishing I had brought a jacket as well.

It's unusually quiet for a clear Louisiana night. There should be bugs chirping, bats squeaking, something. But the only other sound that isn't my foot hitting the rock is Sasha's breathing. Goosebumps rise on my skin and I look to see Sasha glance around edgily. She senses it too. Something off.

_"He's late."_ Sasha thinks at me shifting softly, unwilling to break the quiet. This silence doesn't want to be broken. Rather, it wants to engulf everything it can reach.

Glancing at my watch I become more nervous. She's right.

A twig snaps off to the right and we both straighten up. "Bill?" I call hesitantly. The lack of noise afterward is daunting. Sasha takes a few steps forward, her eyes sweeping the outskirts of the lot, her shoulders tense.

"Dropping my shields I listen to the comforting silence that is Bill but I hear something else entirely.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**

Before I can even warn Sasha, Mack Rattray leaps out of the bushes and hits her head on, knocking her off her feet. Her head hits the ground with a dull thunk and I bolt forward to help her only to be grabbed by the hair and dragged backward as Denise appears. I can hear Sasha swearing somewhere off to my right but before I can call out to her, Denise kicks me in the side, knocking me over. I watch helplessly as Mack brings his leg forward in a swift kick to Sasha's head, causing her to go limp before she can even react to the first attack.

"Sash!" I shriek but she doesn't respond.

Denise hits me again in my ribs as Mack joins her, going for my back. By the third kick I feel something crack and pain shoots through my entire being. Oh God my spine. Blood gurgles out of my mouth as I try to scream, shout, anything to wake Sam but all that comes out is a sick croaking noise.

Black Spots cross my vision and I feel detached from it all. Like watching a movie instead of actually living it. I'm dying I think but I can't feel enough to care.

Suddenly I hear a loud cry and Sasha appears in my vision jumping onto Mack's back, she locks her arms around his neck in a choke hold, refusing to let go.

"Get off me you stupid bitch!" Mack yells as he slams back into my car repeatedly in a desperate effort to knock her off. When that doesn't work he lurches forward abruptly bending down and throwing Sasha over him and onto the ground roughly. Denise pauses in her assault on me to kick Sasha. But my sister, my lovely rage fueled sister, surges up and grabs her leg, pulling her down and climbing on top of her. Lifting a rock Sasha has a crazed look in her eye as she stares down Denise.

My attention is than drawn to Mack who had snuck up on Sasha while she was wrestling with Denise. He has a crow bar now and I watch in horror as he lifts it high above his head and begins to bring it down on my baby sisters neck.

But than Mack is gone as the crow bar clangs to the ground loudly.

Sasha brings the rock down with a war cry to rival the Vikings, breaking Denise's nose and and most of her cheek.

Abruptly Sasha is on her behind a few feet away and Denise is flying off backwards till she hits a tree. She lands roughly, her neck at an odd angle. She doesn't move anymore.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**

Breathing deeply I force my eyes to find him.

Bill.

He's standing where Sasha had been fighting with Denise only seconds before. His fangs are down, his face warped into a snarly mass. In that moment he looks so inhuman that I'm frightened.

Turning her rushes to my side.

"Sookie!" dropping to his knees he scoops me up and carries me off, out of the parking lot and over to the lake where we can see better under the moon light.

"Sa..sha… Sasha…" I rasp but he ignores me. Sookie you are gravely injured. I must give you my blood now. You are going to be fine."

But I don't want to be a vampire I think desperately and I try to tell him as much.

"You will not be, but it will heal you. Try to relax." He bites into his own wrist and tries to press it to my mouth but before he can get me to drink in….

"Aw hell no! Get your fanged self away from my sister you crazy bastard!" Sasha stumbles out of the woods covered in blood. Whether it's hers or not I can't tell.

"She is hurt, I must heal her!" He snarls.

"Is it fatal?" she demands as she drops down beside us.

"I do not see who that is relevant," she cuts him off.

"Is. It. Fatal." she's starring into his eyes now and he looks at her intently before confusion flares up in his eyes. He quickly squashes it back down. I briefly wonder what that was about.

"No."

"Than get your ass up and help me get her to a hospital. NOW."

My vision is beginning to become clearer now which I hope is a good sign.

"Very well."

"YA ready to move Sook? Sookie?" I try to respond but everything is fading… darkness.

**The Hospital In Monroe**

**Half An Hour Later**

slowly come back to myself, becoming increasingly aware of voices off somewhere to my left. I keep my eyes closed partially to find out whats going on and also because the light is burning my eyes through my eyelids. I ignore the pain and try to focus on what they're saying.

"Not to worry Ms. Stackhouse, your sister will make a full recovery. She has no major broken bones but a few of her ribs are cracked and she also has some major bruising. As long as she takes it easy for a week or two, she should be fine. I would suggest taking a week off work at the least. If when she wakes up she would like some pain medication, please just press this button and a nurse will come. "

"Thank you for your help sir, I really appreciate it." Sasha's voice drifts over.

"Any time miss. Have a nice day. Mr. Compton, Ms. Stackhouse." The sound of the doctors shoes drifts off till it can't be heard anymore over the regular sounds of the hospital.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior before, vamp man." What is she talking about? What did she do? My mind goes fuzzy as I try to remember. Did she just call him vamp man?

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I understand that you were only trying to help but…"

It's alright Ms. Stackhouse, I understand. You were under a great amount of stress and were only worried about your sister. I would have done the same had I been in your position." His voice relaxes me as I listen. Sasha apologized to Bill?

"Your sister is very special. She needs to be protected, her gift… it is something very great."

"Ha, don't let her hear you say that. She doesn't think it's a gift, more a disability, as she calls it. So fangs… you won't tell anyone about this… will you?" Sasha's voice is light but there's an underlying threat in her question.

"I will most certainly not! And please, call me Bill." his voice is playful, calming, as if he is trying to lull her into trusting him.

"Only is you call me Sasha-Lee." I can practically hear the grin in her voice.

"As you wish… Sasha." There is a brief silence in which I consider 'waking up' but I stop when Bill speaks again. "I shall go collect the necessary paper work for her return home. I shall be back shortly." There is no noise to tell me he's left. Just the feel of the room lacking his presence.

Slowly I blink allowing my eyes to adjust to the florescence. "How you feeling ya little eavesdropper?" I as I turn to Sasha who is currently sitting in the guests chair to my right, arms folded across her chest, feet propped up on the rim of my bed, the very picture of casual. My eyes immediately go to the huge bruise on the side of her face, trailing down her jawline I take in another blue and black mark disappearing into her leather jacket.

"Sash, you're hurt!" I try to sit up but the pain quickly brings me back down to the bed with a thump.

"Nah, I'm just banged up a bit. You're the one who really got a beating. Shouldn't a let Mack get the jump on me like that. I should'a been listening for it." She picks lightly at the edge of my blanket, plucking the fuzz of piece by piece.

"It wasn't your fault," I quickly reassure her. Sasha has taken the blame for so many things in her life that I can't let her feel this one too. "Hey," I ask all of a sudden, "How did Bill know I was telepathic?" I don't remember telling him about it…

Sasha smiles sardonically. "You were mumbling about it on the drive over. Couldn't of kept your mouth shut if I'd tried." Her tone is laced with dry humor as her eyes flick up to meet mine.

"Does he know about you?" I ask. She's always been tetchy about that sort of thing. While she isn't afraid of her ability, she doesn't like to talk about it with people she doesn't trust unless she's messing with them. "Oh gosh, I hope I didn't out you!"

"No you managed to keep your mouth shut for that much. But since were on the topic… I'd like to keep it that way. Ya know, him not knowing… If it's cool with you?" i'm surprised she's even asking me for my opinion on this, let alone my permission.

"Of course, it's your thing. Do what you will with it." She smiles at me before clapping her hands together and hoping to her feet.

"Well I'm gunna go check on Billy boy, see if we can get you out of here some time within the next hour. I have a How I Met Your Mother marathon on today and I will not miss it because you got your ass kicked." Ah there's the sister I know and love I think as she strolls out the door with a purpose.

"Don't go no where!" She calls over her shoulder, waving her hand noncommittally.

Well at least those two are getting along now. I just hope she approves because I think I may be falling for him.

Ah well, we'll just have to see how it goes.

**Wow chapter 4 came easier than I was expecting. I didn't think I'd get it done till at least Wednesday. So Sasha's going to keep ti a secret. We'll have to see how she can use that to her advantage. I'm just glad I got the Rats out of the way. I really didn't enjoy writing about them. Thank you all for your support, Please review! Spelling Corrections, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome! Have a nice week everyone!**

**- Trubie**


	6. Chapter 5

**We may or may not be Finally visiting Fangtasia in the next chapter! I'm so excited, I feel like I've been dragging it out but I'm just trying to build suspense. I hope it's working. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Chapter 4:**

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

Legs pumping, sweating like crazy, I'm flying through the woods as fast as I can. I love running. It's just so freeing. As my ipod blares Radioactive by Imagine Dragons in my ears I feel like I can fly. I round the bend, closely following the trail through the woods like I've done a thousand times… I duck under the next branch as I sweep through. I really need to get that cut so I don't hit myself. But than again, I never will get around to it if I'm being honest. My lungs are burning but I just push harder, I'm about to beat my best time as I glance down at my watch wide eyed.

Almost... there…

Got it! I stumble to a stop in the middle of the path gasping for air as I feel my neck for my pulse. After I catch my breath my eyes wander down to the face of my watch again. I knocked one minute off my time. One whole minute. I grin despite the ache in my legs.

Taking deep breaths as I go, I make my way slowly farther down the trail heading back in the direction of the house. I stretch my arms up above my head, allowing my muscles to loosen up some. I feel fantastic.

I wonder if Sookie is up yet? It's only 7:00 am but with the hurt ribs she hasn't been sleeping very much. Something about it being hard to find a comfortable spot. Maybe I'll make a quick run to the store later and pick her up some meds. It's been four days since our big fight with the Rattrays. My bruises are finally starting to yellow and the head ache I've been having has gone away. Mack sure had one hell of a kick.

I stop and kneel to retie my shoe as I think. If it all weren't for that vampire Bill none of this would have happened. Can't say I''m really upset though. Those Rats had it coming. I wonder if the they were the one's who killed poor Maudette? If that's the case than Jason has nothing to worry about. I just hope he doesn't try to run or something. That would just make him look worse.

_"Sasha-Lee…"_

I jerk to my feet and spin around wildly but there's no one there. I blink in confusion as I inspect my surroundings.

"Hey is somebody there?" I'm answered with nothing but silence. "Hello?"

"Sasha-Lee…"

I spin around again but all I find is more forest.

A twig snaps off to the right and turning rapidly I see it. A dark swirling shadow flashes between the trees, watching me. The air suddenly becomes cold, goosebumps rising all over my arms as he takes a step toward me. Panicking I run like the Devil himself is at my back. It's not much farther to the yard, just about 400 meters… but it feels like miles. I have to make it. If I don't I'll die. I don't know how I know this but I do. About 100 or so meters left, I can see the sun glinting off the roof of the house just through the trees… His feet pound a viscous rhythm into the earth as he gains on me. I burst through the tree line and tripping on God knows what I land face first in the grass. Flailing madly I roll over and scramble backwards, desperate to put as much space between us as possible. And he's there. Just within the trees, out of sight, I can feel his eyes on me.

_"Oh Sasha-Lee…"_

Alright, I've had just about enough of this. I straighten my shoulders and drop my shield as I stare boldly up at him. He may have gotten the jump on me once but not again. Big mistake.

I gasp as my mind is bombarded with flaring images and emotions and it's like I've been thrust into a horror movie.

_Satisfaction. _

_Maudette lying dead on the floor, her eyes glazed over with fear._

_Anger._

_Sookie sitting at a table at Merlotte's chatting with Bill, flirting with him even._

_Fear._

_Jason standing under a tree in his work clothes, Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Bellefleur questioning him. But it's not him they should be questioning._

_"You best beware who you talkin to girly. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." A hissing snarly voices rings out in my ears. _

I stumble to my feet and stagger away, my hands pressed tight over my ears. I try to get my shield back up but he pushes past it violently. I can't block him out! fearing out now I scream"Get out of my head!" but he just laughs. How is he doing this? No one has been able to get through my shields since I was a child. I'm almost to the backdoor now but than an image of Sookie hits me and I'm knocked down by the sheer force of it.

_She's sitting alone on the front porch asleep on the swinging bench, she's wrapped up in our old afghan blanket Gran made. Everything around her is like fire, whoever's looking at her is seeing red. _**I'm**_ seeing red._

_"You better reign in your sister girl, or she may be spendin' some time with Maudette real soon."_

_"Sasha-Lee…"_

_"I'm watching YOU."_

I jerk up in bed with a gasp, my eyes wide. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest it's pounding so badly.

"A dream, just a dream." I whisper as I take in the familiar scene of my bedroom, exactly how I left it. Giggling softly but hysterically I cast my eyes over to my alarm clock. 5:30 am, fantastic.

Slowly I swing my legs up and over the edge of my bed. Stretching my arms up over my head as I let out a deep yawn.

Another image hits my mind like a freight train and I gasp as I fall off the bed and land hard on my knees.

_Sookie again on the porch but this time up close. A hand reaches out and brushes her hair back off her face._

_"Oh Sookie hun, you're in for it now."_

_Rage._

I fly to my feet with a shriek of defiance as I practically throw myself out into the hallway and down the stairs.

No.

Not her, not my sister. Not Sookie.

NO.

I jump the last four steps, shoot across the foyer, heave the front door open and…

It's a beautiful day out. The sun is shinning as it peeks through the trees, birds are chirping, the sky is cloudless, and Sookie is right there on the swinging bench to my right. She's alone and perfectly safe.

I jog out into the yard and spin around frantically but theres no one there. What the hell? I did NOT imagine all that.

"Sash, what are you doing?" I turn back as Sookie sits up with a groan and stretches out her feet.

"Why are you out here this early by yourself?" I demand as I stomp back up the porch steps. Stopping directly in front of her I glare as I place my hands on my hips in a perfect imitation of Gran. How can she be so stupid? Such a stupid, stupid girl...

"I was out here last night getting some fresh air. I must have fallen asleep." she says it like it's perfectly ok but its not.

"Are you crazy? Got a few screws loose Sookie? We have a killer on the loose!" I'm so angry and I son't know why but I just want to hit something. Or strangle someone as my eyes drift to her neck…

Oh my God.

I back up till my back hits the porch railing, my eyes wide as I stare at her. I wanted to kill her. But **I** didn't… he did. Who ever I had been listening to wanted Sookie dead. I was just getting the backlash of his emotions.

"Sasha… are you alright?" She's concerned now as she leans down so that she's at eye level with me. "Do you want a glass of water or something?"

"Sookie… We need to talk, like, right now."

**About an hour later**

I hop up and backward to sit lightly on the counter as Sookie gets my tea and her coffee out of the microwave. I showered like mad trying to get the feeling off but to no avail. I can still feel him in my head, all that rage… ugh, I shiver.

I take a deep breath as I accept the tea from her with a small thank you. "Alright, now tell me what has you all worked up."

"I… I had a dream." I whisper as I gently swish my tea around in the mug, staring into the little world pool of warmth searching for answers.

"I was out running like usual… off on the back trails. I had just decided to head home when I heard a voice, calling me. He was threatening us. He knew Jason was with Maudette before she died and he had killed her after Jason left. He wants to pin it on Jason though. He says that if you talk to Bill more, somethings going to happen to you. Something bad. I woke up and figured it was just my imagination but than I heard him again. He was outside with you, not even a foot away… Sookie he could have killed you!" I finish my rant as I stare at her trying to convey how serious this is.

"I think I know what this is about."

"Really? That's great! Tell me so we can go nab this loser!" She gives me this real sad look like that time when she told me Santa wasn't real.

"Sash… I think all this craziness with the Rats and Maudette is bringing back bad memories for you… About when you almost died with Mama and Daddy." I go completely blank. She did not just say what I think she said. No way.

Seeing my face she quickly tries to salvage the situation. "Look after the accident you had all sorts of terrible nightmares right? Well maybe it's happening again! I think you just need to relax a bit, take today and tomorrow off work! Get your head straight… I'm sure the Sheriff and Andy will catch whoever killed Maudette and everything will be fine."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"I can't believe this!" I slip off the counter and storm off toward the stairs.

"Sasha come on!" She follows me like I had hoped she wouldn't, determined to convince me.

"You need to see this from my side! Don't you think if there was someone out there with me I would have noticed? I would have heard him too! You have to understand!" She tries again.

"Understand what? That I've finally cracked, is that it?" I demand as I swing around my hand tight on the end of the railing.

"No! No, thats not what I mean! You know thats not what I mean!" She pleads.

"You think I'm nuts."

"No, I think your stressed out and need a break is all."

I sink down onto the first step with a sigh. "I know what I saw Sookie. I know what I heard. He was out there with you…" She sits down beside me and puts her arm around my shoulders, leaning her head on me.

"Alright, so say this all really did happen. Now what? There's nothing you can do Sash. Look, just take a day or two off. Think things out, I'll even call Sam for you ok?"

Sighing, I nod. "Fine but I reserve the right to say I told you so when this all goes to Hell." She gives me a small smile before she hugs me quickly and gets up to hobble her way over to the phone. "Of course you do." And I'm alone on the stairs.

"Meow" Tina rumbles as she folds herself up at my side.

"Do YOU think I'm crazy?" I ask as I reach over to scratch behind her left ear just the way she likes it. She watches me intently for a moment.

"Merrrrow"

And off she goes, head held high like she's queen of the castle.

"Yeah, figured as much." I mutter. I turn, planning on continuing my mope fest up in my room but pause as I make the fifth step. You know what would complete this moment? My two favorite men in the whole world. Ben and Jerry. Twirling on the spot I skip off to the kitchen all misery forgotten at the mere thought of their Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Tara thinks their ice-cream "Chocolate Therapy" is the best and Sookie claims their "Cherry Garcia" is wondrous but I must politely disagree. If it's not just plain chocolate than I must have Cookie Dough. There's nothing else to it.

Prize in hand I instead make my way to the living room intent on spending my "time off" having a marathon of all my favorite movies from before the year 2000. I just think most older movies are better. These days either the movies are phenomenal or completely disastrous. Back than movies used to be good no matter what. Even the really cheap ones could be counted on for a good laugh if nothing else. Not that I have a problem with modern movies or anything. X-men: First Class was awesome. The Lord of the Rings was freaking amazing. And don't' even get me started on The Avengers.

So what to watch? That is the question.

Attack of the Killer Tomatoes? Nah.

Young Frankenstein? Nope.

The Outsiders? Maybe…

Fear? uhhhh sexy Mark Wahlberg vs. that movie being a little similar to my dream… yeah sorry, not today my dear Mark. I'll swoon over your beautiful self another time.

Aha!

The Karate Kid, hell yeah! Mr. Miyagi is exactly what I need to complete my day.

Pop the dvd in… get comfy under my Snuggie… click play and…

"Hey Sash, Sam says it's fine if you're out today and tomorrow!" her voice rings out over the opening credits.

"Kay thanks bye." I mumble as I shovel a spoonful of pure delight into my mouth. Ahhhhh yes, bliss.

"He wanted me to go over and check on Dawn this morning. Something about her not coming in to work yet. He thinks she must slept in." she continues as she comes to stand behind the couch.

"So…"

"I was hoping you could do it since I'm not suppose to drive for another day at least." I can practically hear the "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE".

"But Mr. Miyagi!" I cry but she just sticks her bottom lip out like she thinks thats going to work, and now she's got the puppy dog eyes going and of course here comes the glassy eyes like she might cry and aw hell.

"I hate you." I grumble as I grab my keys and helmet off the side table by the door.

"thank you! Sash, I promise I'll make it up to you." She sing songs.

"MR. MIYAGI I SHALL RETURN FOR YOU!" I cry before dramatically swooshing out the front door with a flourish.

"Drama Queen!" she hollers out the door after me. But I won't let her get me down. Not after the morning I just went through.

"Party pooper!" I parry as I swing my leg over my bike and rev the engine loudly yet impressively.

"Showoff!"

"Kill joy!" I shriek and before she can respond I'm off down the drive and on to the road.

Ha, take that I smirk.

** Well that was unexpected. Not really how I planned on writing this chapter when I first sat down but over all I think it came out pretty well. I would like to thank you all for continuing to read this, your support is most appreciated. Please review! Spelling Corrections, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome! Have a great week everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so late. I was really sick for a while but I thought it was just a virus. I finally went back to school after two weeks of being bedridden and than on Thursday my right leg became very achy and stiff. About halfway through the day I could no longer walk on it. I went to the ER, they ran a blood test, and it turns out I have Lymes disease. I'm on the medication now so I should be fine but I haven't been able to get downstairs to the computer because of my leg until recently.** **So here's the next chapter, finally.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Death Before Sunset**

**Chapter 6:**

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

I swing off onto Old Oak Dr. and park in front of one off the small homes. The street is silent except for a slight breeze, everyone either still in bed or too lazy to leave their houses. Now which one was Dawn in again? Uhhhhh, right number 32. Lets get this over with. My ice-cream is calling and I don't know how much more I can take before I run home in a sugar induced panic. I skip up the front walk, taking the stairs two at a time before coming to a stop at the front door. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I open the screen door and knock lightly, white paint chipping off with each tap.

No reply.

Knocking again "Wakey wakey Dawn!" I shout but still no reply as I rap a little harder. A few minutes later and I'm all out banging now but still she doesn't answer.

Taking a step back I raise my right foot and slam it into the bottom of the door.

"Dawn! Up and at 'em! You're late for work!" Yelling that was probably a little rude but I really don't like Dawn and my ice-cream is in danger of being eaten by Gran the longer it sits in the freezer so she's just gonna have to deal. That old women is a saint the majority of the time yet she has no qualms about stealing when it comes to my various sweets stashes. Hence the need to beat her home from the store.

Sighing in annoyance I hike off around the side of the house looking for her bedroom window. Maybe her room door is closed and she cant' hear me.

I arrive at the back to find the shades conveniently open. Ah, finally a little luck. Standing on my tipi-toes I peek in and drop my shields trying to spot if she's awake or not.

I spoke too soon.

Dawn is lying face down on the bed, her limbs strewn about in a way that just isn't quite natural. She has bruises on her neck in the shape of a pair of hands and her mind is nonexistent. Not even like the silence I get from vampires. Just gone.

She's dead as a freaking doornail.

This is bad, this is very VERY bad. I run back around the house intent on going to a neighbors or something to get help but instead I run smack dab into the one person who really shouldn't be here right now.

"Dang it Jason! What the hell are you doing here!?" I shriek.

"Well I could ask you the same thing! I got more business being here than you do besides!" He snaps defensively.

"Did you kill Dawn?" I demand pushing onto my knees as I stare him down.

"What?!"

"You heard me." I lean closer, getting into his space. "Did you?"

"I didn't kill nobody cause nobodies dead!" He shouts back hoarsely. His eyes have taken on a panicked look though. Not a good sign. I try to slip into his mind but he knows the feel of it by now and immediately shuts me out. Well we can't have that now can we, I need to know if he did it and I need to know NOW.

"AHHHHHHH" I let loose a war cry as I throw myself at him knocking him onto his back as I try to pin him down like when we were kids. He immediately starts yelling nonsense and taking swings at me. But his shock is all I need as I slam into his mind with the force of a freight train.

Jason didn't kill Dawn.

But he did get into a HUGE fight with her and only left after she took a shot at him. Dawn Green tried to shoot my brother. That bitch. Well, she is dead now… so I can't be too mad at her… Dang it.

"What the hell is going on out here?" We both turn to see an old woman still in her night gown and slippers glaring down at us accusingly.

"Nothing!" "Dawn's dead." we answer simultaneously. Jason shoots me and accusatory glare.

"Jason Stackhouse I knew you were trouble when they hauled you in about poor old Maudette Pickens and now you've gone and killed Dawn too! I'm gonna see to it they lock you up tight!" She marches off before we can get a word in edge wise. Well shoot.

_Sookie's p.o.v._

I'm sitting at the table swirling my cereal around as I watch Gran eye the freezer. She knows Sasha's ice-cream is in there. I really hope she doesn't try what I can hear her considering right now. She's all-out facing the freezer now and she's gonna do it and Sasha is going to pitch a fit when she gets home…

She open the freezer and now she's holding the container. "Gran…" I warn but she just smiles at me. "Oh, hush child I'm only going to have a little bit. Your sister won't even notice it's gone." This is not going to end well, I just know it…

The phone rings.

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea that was close I think as Gran becomes distracted. I immediately take the abandoned ice-cream and move it out back and into the icebox we keep on the indoor porch. Sasha owes me big time for this.

Unfortunately, I am no where near prepared for what happens next.

"Sookie! Sookie, girl get in here! It's an emergency!" Gran's frantic voice snaps me to attention as I rush back inside.

"What! What is it Gran? Is everything alright?" I run into the kitchen to find Gran with her hand over her heart and a horrified look on her face. "Sheriff Dearborn just called." she rasps, her voice not quite back to it's normal pitch. "Gran?" I prompt as she pauses.

"Your brother and sister have been arrested."

"It's sad that this doesn't surprise me as much as it should."

She gives me a small smile even though her eyes are still shocked. "It's like the jello incident from back when you kids were in high school all over again."

"Don't even mention that. I was picking that stuff out of my hair for weeks afterward. I almost throttled Sasha for it." I grimace at the memory.

"Were going to have to go get them aren't we."

"Yes dear, we are."

"Why did I ever think sending Sasha to get Dawn would be a good idea? I knew they didn't get along but I didn't think Sasha would do something worthy of this."

"You know your sister, can't stay out of trouble for her life. Your brother isn't much better I'm afraid."

"Ah well, lets get this over with." I grab my keys, she gets her coat and we head out the door.

_Sasha-Lee's p.o.v._

It's official.

I am going to be incarcerated for murder.

Just not the murder of Dawn Green.

"I swear I didn't do it! Just ask Sasha, she was there!" His voice echos from over in his cell and I can't help but roll my eyes. "Sasha, Sasha tell them!"

"Leave me out of this you idiot." Honestly, if he had just kept his mouth shut when that old lady had called him a man whore we wouldn't be in this mess. And to think, I could be home eating ice-cream and watching Mr. Miyagi… I'm going to kill him when I get out of here.

I tighten my shields as the errant thoughts of the woman in the cell across from mine bombard me a little harder. Dang that lady thinks loudly. It's like she's screaming it at me or something. What the hell is she even in here for? She doesn't look like the criminal type. Than again, neither do I. Before I can stop it curiosity gets the best of me and I drop my shields. I might as well listen in seeing as there's nothing else to do.

_"Oh God, what if they think I'm an accomplice? I didn't kill anybody! But I did see him do it… I can't handle this stress! Let me out of here! The walls are closing in, I can't breath!NO! No, I need to stay calm, he said he'd let me live if I kept my mouth shut, all I need to do is stay quiet. It's not like they can torture me or anything, that's illegal… isn't it? Ah fuck, this is so not how I was planning to spend my Saturday… If only I knew who he was! Than I could tell them and this would all be over. Damn him for wearing that stupid mask. Now he could be anybody! Poor Maudette, what a way to go…"_

Well hello there.

I sit up straight as I turn to face her.

"Excuse me? Hi I'm Sasha-Lee, whats your name? I figure we ought to keep each other company if we're going to be here for a while. Do you mind talking?" I flash her my biggest smile and hope to God she buys it.

"Um, hello, my name is Corrine. And uh sure, I'd love to talk." _Maybe it will help me calm down, she looks nice enough, can't hurt to have a little chat…_

"So what are you in for? I'm here for speeding off on the back roads. Just gotta new car, had to test her out ya know?" I lie smoothly and to my satisfaction she seems to buy it.

"Well if that isn't just the craziest thing I've heard all day! I'm here cause they caught me wandering around a crime scene. You know, the one for Maudette Pickens?" She whispers the last part like it's a big secret or something.

"Oh yeah, that one! What a terrible way to go, I heard she was strangled!" An image shoots through her mind and I have to focus to get all of it quickly enough.

_Maudette on her knees begging for her life as it's choked out of her by what looks like a man in jeans, a black t-shirt, and work boots. He's the same height as the man from my dream this morning and has the exact same determined set to his shoulders. A man intent on a mission. Corrine is watching all this from her living room window across the way and through Maudette's back porch. _

"Isn't that just the worst thing you even heard?" She's been talking to me obviously but I haven't a clue what about.

"Um, on second thought, I'm not feeling so good, I think I'll lie down." I wave her off as I lay back on my bunk, shutting my eyes and reentering the memory.

_ She's crying right along with Maudette as the man strikes her, yelling for silence. He throws her off to the side and she lands on the floor hard. He's moving toward her now and Corrine is considering calling the cops but than he's on her and it's too late. Maudettes dead. Corrine gasps and stumbles back, his head snaps up at the noise and he looks right at us. His eyes are a deep familiar brown and I could swear I've seen them before somewhere… he lunges toward the back porch and Corrine runs blindly trying to get to the front door before he does. Right as she's about to reach the knob it flies open and there he is. He grabs her and starts stroking her hair whispering about how it will all be alright is she keeps he mouth shut. But thats not what I'm looking at. On his t-shirt is a logo for the parish road crew…_

Well thats something, who ever he is, he works with Jason.

And I know I've seen those eyes before.

I sit back up a bit when I hear Jason saying my name. Corrine is glaring at me accusingly and oops, cats out of the bag. Looks like Jason told her what we were in for. Well whatever.

"Stackhouses!" I sit up fully as Kevin Ellis, one of the Deputies, comes around the corner with a key in hand. "Congrats guys, you just made bail!" He smiles real big at me and I thank God for simple people like Kevin.

"Hey Kev, thanks man." Jason looks so relieved and I still want to smack him but that can wait till after we're off police property.

We follow him down a short white hallway past some offices and out into the lobby. Sitting behind the secretary desk is deputy Kenya Jones, looking as kick-ass as ever and casually chatting with Gran who is leaning over the desk animatedly. When she sees us her whole face lights up in relief as she comes around the desk to hug first Jason, than myself.

Once Gran releases me from her bone crushing grip I take in the rest of the room. Off by the glass front doors and potted plants stands Sookie, tapping her foot, arms crossed and if looks could kill…

**Kinda short I know, but I couldn't think of what to write next. This may have taken a while but Eric will be in the next chapter! Thanks for being so patient everyone. Please Review! Spelling Corrections, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome! **


End file.
